Demon of the Wolf Birgade
by voltor314
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, the old guard of Konoha is reestablished and now protects Konoha in a merciless reign. Once introduced into this world, will Naruto find some way to keep his humanity? Or will he be their demon? Now Naruxanko. Redone!
1. Behind Rose Colored Glasses

I do not own Naruto or Jin Roh but if people would give me enough money i just might some day.

* * *

He heard a mechanic hiss and oxygen flooded into his mask. He took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen enter his lungs and falling in sink with the respirator. It was along, slow pace but by now he was used to the lethargic breathing, making him calm and collected. His field of vision was small and what was visible was stained a blood red. It was pitch black in the room and yet through the mask he could see everything in grainy detail.

It was sparkly decorated, the walls made of thick concrete painted a dark grey on every wall of the room. There were several racks, each holding a suit similar to the one he was wearing: A German style helmet with single hose respirator to cover the face, and large, curved black armor to cover the body while the shins were protected by steel guards. What wasn't covered in armor was adorned by thick, black clothes.

His body was light and cool, like it was floating in a stagnant pool of water. The movement of his body wasn't hindered much as he slowly moved, checking the joints of the suit. Feeling satisfied that he would be able to move fast when the time came, he slowly started walking towards his weapon.

The first step was slow, and the weight was unexpected but he quickly adjusted, catching himself from falling. The next step was easier, landing with a deep "thunk" as the heavy boot hit the ground. He reached the table holding the standard weapon, an MG-42, light machine gun, disassembled, reassembled, greased and oiled by himself.

He picked it up, the weight being light compared to what he was bearing normalley. He opened up the feed tray and pulled a long chain of bullets from his backpack, placing them in the opening and closing the top. His right hand grasped the T shaped charging handle, racking it back before slamming it forward, making an audible "chunk-chink."

He raised the gun to hip level, taking one last, slow breath before heading out.

Tonight, there would be death.

* * *

_He could run in the suit, he knew he could. _

The suit rattled a steady rhythm as he raced along rooftops, looking for his targets.

_It was like basic training, simple: find and eliminate. _

Finding them was all too easy, ten of them, all loitering in an alley.

_Scum deserve to die._

They were encircling something, each sporting a lecherous grin and snickering. Suddenly a frightened scream came from within. The voice was recognizable as a woman's.

_People like this should not exist._

He walked into the alley, earning a few heads turning at the menacing sound of heavy boots clomping. His head was bowed, concealing the red eyes, and his stance wide and strong, ready for anything.

"Who the hell are you?" Came the question from one of the thugs.

_I am the Devil._

No response came from the masked man as his head slowly rose from its position, revealing the glowing ready eyes. "Oh Shi-" but the exclamation was too late as the masked man rose his gun and Bullets screamed out the barrel.

_Fusillade. (1)_

The bullets that missed threw up streams of debris from the ground. He moved his gun upward, realigning the bullet stream to the crowd of people. The first man hit didn't even let out a cry as his body was violently tossed left and right from the impacts. Red blood flew from the gaping wounds, spraying everyone in the dark alley.

_Red eyes…_

The others fell quickly, emitting the crimson liquid from every conceivable body part. The innocent woman encircled by them was cowering in absolute terror as blood splashed on her blue dress and bodies fell around her.

_It was Armageddon!_

The gun soon ran out of ammo and stopped firing. As the haze cleared, he could see the last man standing, his fly open and his mouth agape as if trying to recapture his breath that had been stolen. He fell on his ass and quickly scrambled backwards, only stopping up against the wall, cowering like a trapped animal.

_An animal set to slaughter._

"P-Please d-d-don't kill me!" He screamed in fear. His soon to be executioner didn't answer, he only reached behind him to grab another belt and reload his weapon. "You don't have to do this! I'll change! I swear! Please have mercy."

_There is no mercy, only justice._

The only other sound in the alley besides the cowering man's erratic breathing was the slow clicking of the gun's bolt as the first round was chambered. "No-!" The man's cries were cut short as the rattling of gunfire erupted from within the small alley.

_This is hell!_

Blood spewed from the man's body as an entire belt was emptied into his body, transforming it into an unrecognizable mass of crimson flesh and ripped cloth. The firing stopped and the echoing crack of the gun died out, and soon another sound entered the small enclosure.

_And Yet…_

It was a light clapping coming from behind the armored man. Standing by the entry of the alley was another man, dressed in the same black armor, not yet reddened by blood however. Next to him was a woman with indigo hair and dressed in fishnets with a skirt covering her lower half and an open trench coat covering the top. It was the second armored man who was clapping, a look of pride on his face, while the woman looked on in concern.

The man stopped clapping and walked up to his bloodied look-a-like. He rested a hand on his shoulder armor and spoke in a warm voice, akin to that of a loving father. "You have done an excellent job, welcome to the wolf brigade, Naruto." And as the blood slowly dripped from the bodies, the alley grew silent. And even through all the death around him…

… _the world was right behind those rose colored glasses._

* * *

Fusillade: A maelstrom/ wall/ barrage of bullets. (French)

Sorry it took so long for me to get back, I have been going through a little crisis right now, my house burned down so I lost all my projects I was working on and now I have to redo all the stories I was working on. Here is the redo of Demon of the wolf brigade.


	2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Hey everybody! My next chapter for DWB is finally done! Which is surprising really because I have a whole shitload of things due for the final. Oh well, I guess I just work better under stress.

Disclaimer: (Yes I am doing disclaimers now, lawyers have threatened to take what little I have left if I don't.) I do not own Naruto, or Jin Roh, or any other copyrightable substances in this story.

* * *

**The Day After the Alleyway Massacre**

Naruto just sat quietly at his desk with his head down. But he was not asleep; he was cautiously listening to the names of participants to the Genin exam names as one Umino Iruka read them out with a slow and boring drawl. Each participant walked out of the room and into the examining room. They either came back with a happy expression on their face and a Forehead protector on, or they were sad and without said prize.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Iruka called out and said boy walked past him and out the door with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto glanced up for a brief moment to observe the avenger with great analytical intent. Though he did this so quick that no one-not even the lazy genius Shikamaru or the ever observant Shino noticed. But for that brief moment, you could see the well oiled gears inside his head whirr through is pale, azure eyes.

The girls fawned of course, when Sasuke came back with his Forehead protector gleaming like one of his taunts to the people he considered lesser around his head. Naruto didn't care though, all of these girls he knew were bound to die on their first mission, and they would never even have a chance of keeping up with him and his new 'friends'.

There was a reason Naruto hit on Sakura though, it wasn't because he liked her in a romantic was, or even in brotherly way. It was because she was to god damn smart for her own good, and she didn't know when to shut up. If he had just kept to himself, people would have thought he was at the very least unusual, maybe at the most figuring out his espionage role. But he put up an act, he was happy and oblivious to everyone who only had the chance to know him skin deep. But even that seemed to not be enough, so he started hitting on the very 'attractive' Sakura, securing himself a place as a goofball in everyone's mind.

This was his first mission after all, and he couldn't hope to botch it. The mission had started when he was 6 and had entered the academy, and was to end today. For 6 long years he had to keep up the act of stupidity, just so he could approach his targets.

What was his mission you might ask? Naruto was sent to scout out potential candidates for the Capitol Police, the new police force created in the wake of the Uchiha massacre. Some even suspected that come of the members had been key implements in the actual genocide.

But this mission was only the one given to him to help cover up his true purpose here. What he was really doing, was getting the layout and operation of the academy, thus dissecting the largest part of Konoha's economy from the inside out. For if you had no academy, you had no ninjas, therefore you have taken out the future security force and the main export of any ninja village.

This mission was given to him by the very leader of the Capitol Police and his personal mentor, the man known to the world only as Jin. Naruto could remember exactly when he had first met Jin all those years ago…

But his flashback was cut short as he heard his name being called by his academy teacher.

He put on a shit-eating grin and leapt down to the front and bounded out the door into the classroom across the hall. He stood in front of two Chunin, Mizuki and Iruka, and waited for them to give him the directions, even though having gone through them three years in a row, he already knew what to do.

"Alright Naruto, you're going to demonstrate that you have an acceptable knowledge of how to do Bushin-no-Jutsu. All you need to do is create 3 normal clones to pass." Naruto grinned, showing his pearly white teeth and elongated canines. He then made the signs for the Bushin, but unbeknown to Iruka and Mizuki, formed his charka without hand seals to do the Kage-Bushin-no-Jutsu. Suddenly exactly 3 Narutos showed up next to the original. Iruka was shocked that Naruto after all this time was able to create the Bushin that had given him so much trouble before. Never mind the fact that these were solid clones.

"Congratulations Naruto! Come over here and get your Forehead protector." Naruto cheered out loud while the thoughts on the inside of his head were still concentrating on Mizuki, trying to force a smile through clenched teeth. 'He might be a problem later on.' Thought Naruto as he tied his Headband around his neck.

After all the students took their test, and Iruka gave the traditional speech to the newly made Genin, the students quickly filed out of the cramped classroom and into the street, where they were met by happy parents congratulating their newly made Genin, or consoling the children who would either have to test next year or give up the occupation choice.

This time was different for Naruto, for this time he had someone waiting for him. He scanned the crowd before finally settling on a mop of purple hair. "Anko-neechan!" Naruto cried out to his part-time sister, part-time superior officer.

Anko turned her head and smiled a toothy smile at the blond Jinchuriki. She walked up to him, ignoring the glares coming from the angry parents. "Hey-there squirt! Ready to go see Uncle Jin now?" They had to maintain friendly appearances in public, it wouldn't do for Naruto to go around saluting the undercover soldiers of the Capitol Police, but it wasn't like it was hard to do or something, Naruto really thought of Anko as his older sister, and Jin like his Uncle, or maybe even a father. He only wished he knew if that is what they thought of him as well.

Naruto nodded, and Anko put a hand on his shoulder and they teleported away.

* * *

They arrived at a Dango stand, there usual meeting place. Naruto wondered if Jin had a soft spot for Anko, as this was her favorite restaurant. Anko just said a brief hello to Jin who was sitting at a table near the street with his back to the wall as she then dove into the plate of Dango that was already on the table.

Naruto ran up to Jin and hugged his Commander in Chief while saying a brief hello. He then jumped up onto the table and swiped a stray stick of Dango from Anko's quickly disappearing pile. He munched on it while Jin started to talk to him.

The older, visually impaired man was wearing a long blue/grey trench coat with a black uniform underneath, the collar being the only thing showing when he drew it up. He currently had it open in a casual manner, and his glasses were sitting rather low on the bridge of his nose as he casually scratched the back of his short, dark brown hair.

"So, Naruto how was the exam?" Naruto just smiled as he pointed out his Forehead protector around his neck and answered, "How do you think it went? I passed with flying colors!" Jin's expression slightly changed into one of a more serious tone as he asked, "Really, because I asked you to just barley pass." Naruto just waved him off as he took another bite out of his Dango. "Relax, I was just joking, I passed with just the minimum of three Bushins, Iruka didn't even notice the switch between the hand signs and the Kage-Bushins. You didn't really think I would screw up on an order after all this time did you?" Jin just smiled as he answered back. "I guess not Naruto, I am sorry to have doubted you. You know I couldn't be more proud of my little beast."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head as he listened to the praise. "Aww, thanks nee-chan!" "You've earned it Naruto, now, you go back and take a shower before we can go and get dinner as celebration." Naruto's expression brightened at this and he asked the man "Really? Do you mean it? Thank you nee-chan!" "You're welcome Naruto, but now I think you should really go back."

Naruto just nodded as he tossed the now empty Dango skew into the wood post of the open air stand. As he jumped off the table and walked into the open street, he turned around and spoke to Jin in a more serious voice now, "By the way, you should know that my academy teacher- the blue haired one, Mizuki- might be up to no good."

Now in complete, undivided attention, Jin asked him "Why do you think that?" Naruto just narrowed his eyes even further as he answered. "As I was going up to get my headband, I looked onto his desk, and saw something he had written down about the forbidden scroll." Jin's eyebrows rose marginally as he processed this information. "Hmm… that is suspicious, however, if he decides to do something, it could work in our favor. Very well, I'll keep a closer security around him. See you later."

Naruto just nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Now finished with her giant pile-o-dango, Anko turned to Jin with a concerned expression. "Do you think we made the right decision, bringing him into this world of death and deceit? I mean, when we found him, he was broken, he had no family, no friends and I don't think he could handle another traumatic experience." Jin just folded his hands and rested his chin on them while he put his elbows on his knees. "That, Anko, is specifically why he needs the wolf brigade, he belongs here. No matter how much you deny it, that boy is a beast, not meant to live among humans and that is why he needs **us.** And that by has been suffering for too long, it is time he got some of what he deserves and all I ask is that he be obedient to me until there comes a time for him to grow up and go his own path. There will come a time a time in his life where he will walk as a lone wolf."

And with the end of that sentence, a soft rain started to drizzle and make a rhythmic beat on the tile roof of the restaurant. The rain started to soak a young boy walking home, and he looked up and smiled. For Naruto, the rain washed away all the blood and tears from the days prior, and now everything was right in his world as the rain continued to pour down.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter, I didn't think that I would be able write so much tonight as I am extremely tired and have an extremely long homework assignment tonight, but oh well, I can always make these things up.

Now the one announcement I have is that I will have a secondary pairing for Naruto in this fic, it will not be a lasting one (that one belongs to Anko) but he will need to have a relationship with one the current genin, so the choices will be:

-Temari

-Tenten

-Hinata

These are the only choices unless I can think of more, and remember, these will not be a permanent relationship, just one that lasts until Naruto's true identity is revealed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. I Would Have Been Your Daddy

Wow, I probably shouldn't be writing this seeing as I have a 200 page research project due tomorrow. Ah well, people like me here so I don't care!

Wow! 11 reviews for two chapters! I'm popular (Delusional). Here are the poles so far:

Tenten: 1

Temari: 1

Hinata: 1

Well fuck, I guess I need you guys to review more. LOL .

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it, and likewise for Jin Roh or any other anime or copyrightable substance. I only own your Kartofuls.

* * *

Five Years Prior

Jin walked a brisk pace, his shin-high jack boots tapping a steady rhythm on the cobblestone road he was on while he hummed a somber tune, echoing throughout the empty street. His trench coat swayed with every step, every so often shifting to one side to reveal a Mauser C96 on his right hip, and a Katana on his left.

His humming was soon drowned out by shouting as he passed an unusually dark alleyway. His hazel eyes glistened in the dusk light, reflecting the dancing flame of torches being held deep within the alleyway. The shouts turned into screams which only became louder as he took a cautious step into the abyss.

Hidden within a shadow, Jin watched through the ring of villagers as a small boy in dressed in practical rags was stabbed and beaten mercilessly. He could make out the boy's blond hair from his spot within darkness, and he could see the pain-filled eyes stare out at him, uncovering him from his veil of darkness and pleading for any assistance.

Jin wanted to kill them all, yet why didn't he move god damn it?! He was just standing there, waiting, what was he waiting for?! He just watched as the boy was dragged to his knees by his collar and then punched in the back of his head, sending him back onto his face.

Suddenly, and yet with painful slowness and fluidity, one of the villagers from the back pulled out an 8-inch Luger and slowly approached the downed boy. All eyes were on the man as he slowly made his way through the crowd. It was only sped up by the fact that the crowd had completely parted to allow him access.

The boy was on his knees again, and Jin could see every detail of his face, including the six whisker marks slashed across his cheek. Although, he had no need to, he already knew who the boy was.

Naruto calmly looked at the man as he pointed the gun at his forehead. He was emotionless as he approached death, broken by the fact nobody had come to his aid. And yet, at the same time there was a fierceness within the pools of cerulean, stating to one who could see them that he would kill whoever was responsible if he ever got out.

The man cocked the gun and looked at Naruto with a twisted smile on his face. "Any last words Demon?" He jibed at Naruto who looked at him for a few moments before stating what should be his last noise on this earth. "You people, I finally figured out why you always call me demon. And my only response is, if you want me to be a demon, then I will be."

And as if breaking a spell on Jin, he launched forward with his sword drawn and began to cut down all those in his way.

The man with the gun drawn turned to look at the new arrival, his gun still affixed on Naruto's head. Naruto saw the distraction and quickly ripped a kunai from his back with his left hand. Hi right hand moved to the elbow action of the Luger and used the gun to pull himself up to the target. He swung in a wide arc with the kunai and just as the man turned his head in shock, Naruto plunged the knife into the man's neck, sending him to the ground in a bloody mess.

The alleyway was now eerily quite as Jin cut down the last of the mob, sending more blood onto the walls and floor. He looked over at Naruto who stood over his would-be killer who was writhing on the ground, clutching his neck in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

"I guess it's over, thanks." Naruto said quietly. Jin just moved slowly towards him his right hand reaching for the Mauser on his right hip. "Not quite." He replied and Naruto tensed at the coldness in his voice.

Naruto was stock still as he continued his gaze at the writhing man and suddenly a gun was thrust into h is vision handle first. His eyes widened as he looked up the outstretched arm to Jin's face which was a mask of stone. "Finish what you started."

Naruto tentatively took the gun and looked back down at the man who was still trying to swallow the blood flowing form the gash in his neck in an attempt to speak. He raised the gun to the man's head and he barley heard a gargled "Wait-" before a loud crack was heard throughout the alleyway.

The hand with the gun drooped down to his side as the gurgling sopped. Jin slowly moved over to Naruto and pried the gun away from his taught fingers. And as he re-holstered the Mauser he turned to leave and called back to Naruto. "Come on kind, lets go." Naruto looked up at him before asking the automatic question. "Go where?"

Jin paused in his steps and turned to Naruto before answering. "Home, kid." And as Naruto silently followed Jin's steps out of the alleyway, he asked him in a timid voice, "So, are you my dad now?"

Jin laughed slightly. "I would have been your daddy… but from now on you will call me commander." _Yeah, at one time, I could have been your daddy._

* * *

Well that's enough for now, I'm going to take a shower and look at porn for um, ahem, research.

Bericht jetzt oder ich essen Ihre Babys!


End file.
